


Medix Volunteers at the Griffin Rock Animal Shelter

by Skyfire511



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holoforms (Transformers), Medshot, griffin rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfire511/pseuds/Skyfire511
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory.Medix volunteers at the Griffin Rock Animal shelter.Medshot.I do not own Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy.Otherwise, I would make Medshot canon.
Relationships: Hot Shot/Medix (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Story

It was a normal Saturday morning for everyone. The sun rose in the east, like always. The birds, dubbed Harry, George, and Bob, filled the air with sweet songs, like always. And the recruits were starting their chores, like always.

However, there was one bot who, like always, finished his chores early in the morning before anyone else woke up. He had already gotten permission for what he was about to do, and that was why he was currently on his way to Griffin Rock. Even though he didn't need to breathe, he still took in the fresh morning air, savoring the dewey scent of it.

He rounded a corner and parked in the small lot next to the building. He put his alt mode in park before concentrating deeply. Before long, a teenage girl stepped out of the car. Her hair was black and slightly waved, flattened down on the top by a rear-facing red cap. She wore an off-white t-shirt with red shoulders and a green EKG across the front. She had on a basic pair of jeans and her red platform sneakers tapped against the asphalt as she walked toward the front door. Of course, her appearance was all an illusion, his real body was still parked in the lot and the girl was merely a solidified projection of what he'd want to look like as a human. As for the different pronouns, gender wasn't really a thing on Cybertron. The pronouns were only for the benefit of the species they were interacting with.

Anyway, the girl opened the door to a chorus of greetings from the employees there. Naturally, she replied back with, "My previous day was very enjoyable. How are the little ones?" She kept walking toward the cages set in the wall.

"We have a new one today. He's a bit shy though. He won't let anyone touch him," said one of the workers after they shared a small giggle at the girl's phrasing.

She looked inside the kennel the employee gestured at. Inside was a small border terrier puppy huddled at the back of the cage, its brown fur tangled and dirty. The puppy's chocolate eyes were like deep wells of sadness. The girl resolved to fix that.

"May I try?" she asked even though she had already moved her hands to open the cage.

"Of course. See if you can groom him in the back room. You know the drill."

With the confirmation, she turned back to the kennel and opened it as the other employees went back to filing paperwork or handling phone calls or customers. "Hello, little guy. My name's Medix. Do you have a name?" she whispered to the frightened puppy. She kept talking to him until his trembling ceased. Then he slowly uncurled from the back of the kennel and slinked his way towards the door of the cage and sniffed her face. She kept very still and let the puppy figure her out before asking, "Do you mind if I touch you?" The terrier licked her holographic nose.

She giggled a little before reaching in to get the pooch. He was a little apprehensive but soon climbed into her arms so she could carry him down the hall to the back room. She gently pushed the door open with her hip and slid inside, carefully setting the puppy down inside the tub. She stepped away to get some more things when the terrier yelped.

"What's wrong, little guy? Do you want me to hold you?" she crooned. He shuffled closer in response. With a small smile, she scooped him up once more and positioned him so he could rest comfortably as she held him with one arm. Then, she went about collecting the proper shampoo, brush, towel, and other items for his bath.

"Okay, sweetie, it's time to get nice and shiny," Medix said, placing the puppy back in the tub. On second thought, she put him on the counter just outside the tub and ran the water to make sure it was warm so it wouldn't shock him. After testing the stream until it was warm, she put the plug in and turned off the water when it was an inch high. She scooped up the terrier once more and carefully lowered him into the tub. He yelped when his paws touched the water, but she soothed him into it until he was standing in it. Already, the water was turning brown from the amount of grime in his paws.

She worked her way down his coat, changing the water whenever it got too dirty. Medix worked the shampoo into his fur until he was covered in suds and practically melting into her touch under the massage. All the while, she whispered little praises to keep him calm. Soon enough, all the dirt had been washed away and it was time to brush him.

She grabbed the towel to dry him off first, but the puppy beat her to it and shook the water all over the place. "Ha ha! Come now, little one. I'll have to clean this all up after I'm done here." Still, she gently rubbed the wetness out of his fur so she could brush him.

Again, she took her time to gently work out the little knots and tangles in his fur. As she did this, the little puppy was starting to become more confident. He squirmed around and tried to lick her face whenever he was close enough, causing the girl to giggle some more. Before long, his coat was silky smooth and gleamed under the fluorescent lighting of the room.

"Well aren't you a handsome little guy?" she teased, booping his nose. The puppy yipped in response and settled in her arms with a contented sigh. She managed to clean up the room with one hand and went to return the terrier to his cage.

When she walked back into the main room, one lady said, "You've been in there for a while, missy. But I see you got him out of his shell, ay?"

Medix looked at the clock and saw that it was already 2 pm. "I suppose -- what's that saying? -- clocks do pass through the air when one is experiencing an enjoyable pastime."

The woman stared at her, blinking rapidly. "I believe you mean 'time flies when you're having fun'."

"Oh. It seems illogical either way."

"Forget logic. You give the little guy a name yet?"

Medix looked down at the puppy, staring into his chocolate eyes. The terrier stared back at her, his gaze focused on the electric blue eyes of his holoform. Finally, the perfect name popped into existence in her mind. She lifted him into the air.

"I shall call you Carlos," she said.

The puppy was silent for a moment. Then he yipped loudly to be brought to her chest and licked her face once he was close. She laughed again.

"I'm glad you like it, Carlos."

"And now it's time to say goodbye," the employee said.

Medix frowned but knew the worker was right. She unlocked Carlos' cage and placed him inside. Carlos mewled for her to carry him some more, but she nudged him inside.

"I'm sorry I can't take you with me, Carlos. Professor Heatwave doesn't allow us to keep pets. But I will come here every Saturday and help you find a forever home. How does that sound?"

Carlos licked her fingers through the door of his cage. Medix sighed, ready to turn around and go back to the academy, except someone has grabbed her around her waist from behind. She elbowed her assailant and was about to whip her head back to break their nose when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jeez, Medix. I didn't know your Uncle Ratchet taught you how to fight too."

"Hotshot?" she asked, turning around to see her boyfriend's holoform sprawled on the floor of the shelter.

"The one and only."

"You've got a wild one, boy!" one of the employees called out. "When are you gonna learn that?"

"When is my girlfriend going to learn that only I try to hug her from behind," Hotshot said, giving her a pointed look.

"When are you going to learn that I don't like surprises?" she asked back.

"Fair enough. You should come back to the Academy. I need help on my homework."

"In that case. I will stay here."

"Come on, Medix. Everyone's stuck on the same question. We need you," he pleaded.

"Hmm. Alright. But you're coming with me next week," she said, heading toward the door.

"Aww! I can't get up that early!" he complained, following her.

"I'll wake you up."

"How?"

Hotshot was surprised when Medix turned around and kissed him. It felt different in his holoform, but he closed his eyes to the sensation anyway, letting her take control. It took a few moments for him to realize she had finished and was already back in his alt-mode.

"Hurry up, slow-prod!"

"It's 'slow-poke'! And I'm not slow!" Hotshot laughed, racing outside and jumping into his alt, letting his holoform dissolve. "Race you!" he challenged.

"Adhere to human driving laws!" Medix, still pulling into traffic, called after him. His console displayed him shaking his helm. Saturdays were simply the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just notes. I needed to be able to put pictures though. Click 'next' to see cute puppies.


	2. The Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the notes. Enjoy the puppies.

These are just author notes:

About 1550 words, according to Google Docs.

An EKG is that pulse line. It's also the stickers that tell you the pulse.

Imagine Medix's holoform wearing these:

Practical, stylish, and they contribute to height. She would strut in these like a queen.

Here's a picture of a cute border terrier puppy:

Here's another one:

The names of the birds and the puppy are made up. I thought those names would be names Medix would think of. Especially Carlos. There seems to be a small pattern in names that begin with "C".

I don't know how animal shelters wash dogs. I figure this was how they did it.

The "pronouns are for the benefit of the species" part is based on the Covenant of Primus where Alpha Trion says gender isn't really a thing.

Hope you enjoyed it! I may add more notes later.


End file.
